Le mallorne
by Ekaterin
Summary: J'ai écrit cette fic il y a 7 ans, et elle n'a pas pris une ride... Si vous aimez l'idée d'un tête à tête torride entre Aragorn et Boromir, vous allez vous régaler !


Celeborn et Galadriel les avaient congédiés. Sans demander leur reste, les membres de la Communauté étaient partis de leur côté trouver un coin tranquille où se reposer, et chercher dans le sommeil le peu de paix et de sérénité qui leur faisait si terriblement défaut depuis leur sortie des mines de la Moria.

Aragorn, lui, s'était assis un peu à l'écart et avait sorti sa pipe et son herbe. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à dormir, malgré les efforts intenses qu'il avait du fournir pour mener ses compagnons à bon port, et qui faisaient gémir de douleur ses muscles courbatus et fatigués.

Tout naturellement, après la disparition de Gandalf, la Communauté s'était tournée vers lui : ils voyaient en lui le guide évident qui devait succéder au magicien, mais Aragorn n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se montrer à la hauteur de sa tâche.

Il se sentait seul, terriblement seul, quoiqu'entouré de sept compagnons d'une fidélité sans limites. Il sentait peser sur ses épaules une responsabilité qu'il n'avait pas cherchée et, du fait que tous trouvaient cela naturel, aucun n'avait eu le moindre geste de réconfort ou d'encouragement envers lui.

Il ne leur en voulait pas. Il savait que chacun portait un poids bien trop lourd, Frodon en tête, mais il aurait tellement eu besoin, alors, d'une main amie posée sur son épaule. Il se sentait en manque du moindre contact physique qui lui aurait rendu un peu du courage qu'il avait abandonné en fuyant la Moria. La mort de Gandalf l'avait assommé, et c'étaient ses réflexes de survie qui avaient pris le dessus, qui l'avaient endurci au point de se montrer insensible à la détresse de ses compagnons et les forcer à ne pas se laisser aller à la douleur, mais à continuer leur route sans se retourner.

Qu'aurait-il donné, pour avoir à cet instant, un geste de leur part ? Non pas des mots - les mots passent et s'oublient - mais un geste, une caresse qui laisserait pour toujours son empreinte sur sa peau...

Il songea à Arwen et se trouva brusquement à Fondcombes, sur ce pont où elle lui avait promis d'abandonner son immortalité pour lui. Ce geste qu'elle avait eu en glissant entre ses doigts l'Etoile du Soir, le bijou encore imprégné de la chaleur de sa gorge, et ses longs doigts fins se refermant doucement sur ses mains. Il lui semblait sentir encore, sur sa peau exacerbée, ce simple contact qui lui avait paru presque plus doux que le baiser qu'elle lui avait accordé.

Arwen...

Oh, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, il l'aimait comme un fou. Il la voulait reine, épouse et amante. Mère, aussi. Mais il était en proie à des besoins, des désirs qu'elle n'était pas en mesure d'assouvir.

Pas encore.

Combien de temps allait-il devoir patienter avant de recevoir à nouveau un simple baiser ?

Combien de temps allait-il devoir mendier en silence que quelqu'un lui donne juste un peu de cette chaleur dont il avait tant besoin ?

Aragorn tira une longue bouffée de sa pipe, et sentit la fumée tiède emplir ses poumons, réchauffant sa poitrine et faisant courir dans tous ses membres un sang vif et pétillant.

Depuis combien de mois, d'années, d'interminables heures, n'avait-il senti les caresses d'un corps contre le sien ? Homme, femme, quelle importance...

Qu'aurait-il donné, dans ses interminables heures solitaires dans le froid et l'humidité des bois, dans les hautes herbes sèches et presque coupantes des plaines, pour qu'un autre être soit à ses côtés et passe sa main sur sa nuque en un geste réconfortant ? Ou dans ces nuits sans fond, qu'il passait roulé en boule sous une mauvaise couverture et la tête appuyée sur une pierre, ces nuits où personne ne venait se pelotonner contre lui pour le réchauffer ?

Qu'aurait-il donné, alors, pour sentir rien qu'un instant un souffle tendre lui effleurer le front et des lèvres un peu humides caresser les siennes ?

Aragorn soupira, laissant échapper la douce fumée qui lui avait envahi le coeur. L'herbe à pipe était une habitude dont il ne pourrait probablement plus jamais se passer : l'odeur suave et un peu forte des feuilles séchées l'avait accompagnée plus fidèlement qu'aucun compagnon, dans tous ses périples à travers la Terre du Milieu.

Il se laissa aller en arrière et s'appuya contre le tronc lisse et frais du mallorne. L'arbre sembla lui répondre en agitant faiblement ses feuilles dans un frémissement argentin. Tout, dans la Lothlorien, les arbres aux troncs blancs, les doux chuchotements des sources claires, la délicatesse des feuillages et la lumière froide des étoiles, semblait fait pour la mélancolie. Sans doute étaient-ce seulement là les couleurs froides de l'hiver, probablement différentes en été, mais Aragorn doutait de pouvoir revenir les admirer à ce moment-là. Les dangers qui les attendaient au dehors, lui est ses compagnons, pourraient bien mettre un terme à de trop grands projets d'avenir aussi rapidement que le Balrog avait fait tomber Gandalf dans l'abîme.

Prenant une autre bouffée de sa pipe, il tourna la tête et les observa. Legolas, toujours, manquait. N'ayant que très peu besoin de dormir, il s'était probablement aventuré à la rencontre de ses frères de race ou bien déambulait sous d'autres feuillages. Gimli s'était un peu écarté du groupe, à demi assis entre les racines d'un grand arbre argenté de sorte qu'on ne savait trop s'il dormait ou veillait. Les Hobbits, sans plus de manières, s'étaient simplement étendus à même l'herbe fraîche, le nez enfoui dans un oreiller confortable ou bien entre leurs bras croisés, doublement épuisés, de par leur petite taille, par la marche forcée qui les avait fait échapper aux Orques en atteignant à temps le couvert des bois de la Lorien. Frodon était...

Frodon n'était pas à la place où Aragorn l'avait vu s'endormir. Par réflexe, il se dressa aussitôt, prêt à partir à sa recherche, avant de se raisonner : le jeune Hobbit était sous une bien plus efficace protection que la sienne. La Dame de la Lorien veillait sans nul doute sur lui.

Boromir, quand à lui, s'était endormi non loin. Allongé contre une grande racine, il s'était laissé aller au sommeil et Aragorn put enfin admirer son visage sans toute la tension et la nervostité attentive et permanente auxquelles il s'était habitué.

Un léger vent faisait à peine frémir quelques mèches sur son front, et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un souffle calme mais un peu irrégulier.

Aragorn songea à tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà enduré. Et ils n'étaient pas encore à la moitié du voyage...

Il commençait à comprendre Boromir, et même : il l'enviait. Lui, avait des attaches, une famille, un peuple qui l'attendait et pour qui il se battait. Au conseil d'Elrond, il l'avait trouvé arrogant, avide et trop sûr de lui, mais à présent... A présent qu'il l'avait entendu parler avec amour de Minas Tirith, des ses hautes tours immaculées, de ce sentiment d'y être chez lui, au seul endroit où il puisse jamais vivre, il comprenait sa souffrance. Avoir connu la splendeur de la Cité Blanche, et savoir qu'elle était vouée à être détruite l'aurait mené lui-même, Aragorn, a voir en l'Anneau Unique une solution, une chance de tout sauver.

Il aurait tellement voulu connaître cela. Mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix : il devait payer pour les erreurs de ses ancêtres et se contenter d'une vie d'exil.

Perpétuel nomade sans attaches et sans foyer.

Et sans compagnon.

Aragorn regarda longuement Boromir, laissant glisser son regard sur la grande silhouette massive. Il le trouvait beau. Il aimait ce grand profil fier et autoritaire, ce froncement de sourcil agacé quand une mèche de cheveux doucement balayés par le vent venait lui chatouiller le visage. Il devinait, sous le cuir et l'étoffe, les muscles durs du guerrier accompli, probablement bardés de fines cicatrices.

Il se sentait tellement proche de cet homme : il le comprenait, il le considérait presque comme un alter-ego, comme celui qu'il aurait pu être si son destin en avait voulu autrement.

Boromir bougea dans son sommeil et se tourna sur le côté en poussant un profond soupir qui fit légèrement grincer le cuir de sa tunique.

Aragorn laissa de nouveau échapper d'entre ses lèvres un filet vaporeux de fumée blanche. Peut-être, s'il avait osé, il aurait pu trouver contre cette silhouette chaude, ferme et rassurante, le sommeil et la tranquillité d'esprit qui l'avaient quittés depuis longtemps. S'il avait osé, il se serait simplement étendu à ses côtés, rien que pour sentir son épaule contre la sienne.

Pour provoquer et ressentir cette impression de bien-être que l'on a à ne pas se savoir seul.

Brusquement, Aragorn se leva. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Après un dernier regard bienveillant sur les membres de la communauté, dont il était désormais responsable, il s'éloigna pour faire quelques pas sous les grands arbres. Peut-être rencontrerait-il Legolas, âme en peine comme lui, cherchant dans le somptueux argent des feuilles et le noir bleuté du ciel un peu de réconfort pour assimiler la mort de Gandalf et aller de l'avant.

Sa longue pipe toujours entre les dents, Aragorn s'éloigna peu à peu, ne rencontrant personne mais devinant sous le couvert dense du feuillage, dans les hauteurs des mallornes, quelques elfes discrets, se déplaçant sans bruit. Quelques fantômes d'une race éternelle qui continuait de vivre sans se soucier de lui.

Il finit par arriver à une minuscule clairière, tout juste assez grande pour permettre à la lumière des étoiles d'éclairer directement un petit bassin de pierres, rempli d'une eau sombre. Une toute petite source s'y jetait dans un angle pour ensuite s'en évader à l'extrémité et rejoindre un ruisseau, un peu plus bas. En s'approchant, il sentit courir sur son visage un léger vent gorgé d'humidité et d'une odeur de mousse fraîche.

Sans hésiter, Aragorn détacha le fourreau de son épée et posa délicatement Andùril dans l'herbe, au pied d'un des grands mallornes, puis il entreprit de retirer son long manteau et de délacer sa tunique de cuir souple. Après quoi, il se débarrassa de ses brassards de cuir et, enfin, de ses bottes.

Sous ses pieds nus, l'herbe se fit très fraîche, mais ce froid lui fit du bien. Il posa sa pipe au dessus des vêtements, s'approcha du bassin, hésita un peu en observant les reflets glacés de la lumière, puis entra dans l'eau.

Il frissonna brusquement sous la morsure. Son échine se hérissa mais il avança encore, jusqu'à ce que l'eau glaciale lui monte à la taille et colle étroitement son pantalon de cuir contre ses jambes et ses hanches. La couleur brun-grise du vêtement vira aussitôt au noir mat.

De ses mains jointes en coupe, il s'aspergea le visage, la nuque et les épaules. Entre ses doigts, l'eau qui lui avait semblé si sombre et opaque devint curieusement limpide, s'échappant pour glisser le long de ses bras ou retomber dans le bassin avec un tintement cristallin. La surface liquide, troublée par la présence de l'homme, s'était vrillée de vaguelettes, douces ondes circulaires renvoyant l'éclat des étincelles du ciel. La fine chemise de coton qu'il portait encore s'alourdit peu à peu sous le poids de l'eau et vint se plaquer contre son torse, dessinant chaque muscle et faisant transparaître la couleur brune de sa peau. Ses cheveux commencèrent à boucler doucement et quelques gouttes s'en échappèrent pour glisser le long de sa nuque et provoquer chez lui de doux frissons.

Aragorn sursauta.

Le feuillage des grands mallornes s'était mis à bruisser et il avait senti une présence. Il se retourna brusquement et vit Boromir sortir du couvert des arbres et s'avancer dans la clairière.

Il s'arrêta près des vêtements qu'Aragorn avait abandonnés dans l'herbe. Un moment, les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence, puis Boromir baissa les yeux, s'agenouilla à demi devant Andùril et la prit entre ses mains. La sortant légèrement de son fourreau, il admira un instant le reflet étincelant qu'elle émettait sous la lumière blanche, puis la rengaina et la reposa respectueusement là où il l'avait prise.

Aragorn ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

_ Belle lame... se contenta de murmurer Boromir, un coude appuyé sur son genou. Je comprends que vous soyez sur la défensive si quiconque s'en empare.  
_ Elle est mon seul héritage.

Boromir eut un petit rictus.

_ Pour l'instant, je suppose...

Il se releva et observa Aragorn, toujours dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

_ L'eau est bonne ?

_ ... Froide.

Cela ne parut pas faire peur au fils de l'Intendant, car il avait déjà commencé à retirer la fourrure qui ornait ses épaules. Il n'était pas armé : il avait probablement laissé son cor, son bouclier et son épée à l'endroit où Aragorn l'avait vu dormir.

Sans plus prononcer un mot - et sans se soucier du regard d'Aragorn - il déboucla les attaches de son gilet de cuir puis chacune des petites épingles d'argent qui fermaient sa tunique pourpre : avec une nonchalance calculée, il laissa tomber le lourd velours brodé. Puis, il retira vivement les brassards de cuir repoussé qui ornaient et protégeaient ses bras, et fit passer par dessus sa tête la fine cotte de maille qui, elle aussi, tomba lourdement à terre avec le bruit froissant et sec du métal. Enfin, il se débarrassa de sa chemise de coton.

Sa peau frémit au contact de l'air frais. La lumière immaculée des étoiles fit courir sur ses muscles des reflets glacés, rebondissant sur les épaules et fuyant le long de son dos lorsque Boromir s'assit dans l'herbe pour retirer ses bottes.

Il se releva ensuite et détacha sa fine ceinture avant de faire glisser le long de ses hanches son pantalon de cuir. Lentement.

Nu, il s'approcha du bassin et entra à son tour dans l'eau.

Aragorn l'avait regardé se déshabiller sans sourciller. Immobile et frissonnant dans l'eau glacée qui lui mordait les jambes jusqu'à la taille, il avait admiré un court instant les muscles qui avaient roulé sous la peau de Boromir lorsque celui-ci s'était baissé, les taches de lumière blanche accentuant subtilement les pleins et les creux de son corps.

Il était superbe. Bien bâti, quoiqu'un peu massif, tout en lui évoquait l'endurance et la puissance des guerriers du Gondor. Aragorn ne put retenir un regard admiratif : Boromir s'était approché et il pouvait déjà deviner sur sa peau les frissons que provoquait l'eau glaciale. Les mêmes qui couraient le long de sa propre colonne vertébrale.

_ Froide, effectivement... remarqua Boromir pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

Aragorn lui sourit. La voix n'avait pas tremblé, malgré le froid vibrant.

Brusquement gêné par cette soudaine proximité, il s'approcha de la source et s'y baigna la nuque. La présence de Boromir, nu dans l'eau à quelques mètres de lui, lui avait fait ressentir avec une violence terrible le poids de sa solitude et de ses désirs.

Il était là, tout proche. Une présence pleine de promesses, pour peu qu'Aragorn ne laisse pas passer sa chance.

Il tressaillit.

Une main était venue retrouver les siennes, sous le mince filet d'eau. Boromir l'avait rejoint et lapait à présent le peu d'eau qu'il avait recueilli au creux de sa paume : les yeux plantés dans les siens, il se lécha doucement les doigts.

Aragorn sentit son échine se hérisser. L'occasion était là, il n'avait qu'un mouvement à faire pour se débarrasser un moment de cette solitude qui lui serrait la gorge.

Sans réfléchir, il se laissa soudain porter par ses envies et prit la main de Boromir dans la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres. Avec les mêmes gestes, le même regard, il se mit à caresser tendrement sa paume du bout des lèvres, puis il laissa courir sa langue le long de chaque doigt avant de les prendre un par un et de les sucer doucement.

Boromir retenait son souffle. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il s'était sensiblement penché vers le visage du Rôdeur, hypnotisé par sa bouche allant doucement le long de ses doigts.

Prenant soudain conscience de l'intensité de ce regard, Aragorn s'arrêta : pour la première fois, il voyait dans les yeux de son compagnon le même désir, la même envie de profiter de l'instant, sans que cela porte à conséquences. La même volonté farouche de prendre et de donner.

Il abandonna la main, passa la sienne sous sa nuque et l'attira vers lui. Boromir se laissa faire avec un abandon évident.

Un instant, leurs visages s'effleurèrent, les lèvres avides et tremblantes, comme s'ils ne savaient trop par où commencer, comme devant une gourmandise telle qu'on ne sait comment en venir à bout. Puis Aragorn se mit à caresser doucement les lèvres de son compagnon du bout de la langue. Lentement, avec une langueur incroyable.

Elle était enfin là, cette présence humaine après laquelle il avait tellement soupiré, dans ses longues nuits passées à se blottir contre personne.

Boromir.

Beau, puissant et tendre, prêt à tout lui donner. Et c'étaient ses mains, massantes et caressantes, qu'Aragorn sentait à présent glisser de sa nuque jusqu'à ses reins.

Ce fut lui qui s'éloigna, invitant son compagnon à le suivre.

_ Viens..., lui chuchota-t-il simplement.

A peine sorti de l'eau, Aragorn sentit le sang circuler de nouveau librement dans ses veines, apportant peu à peu à ses membres engourdis une chaleur agréable. Seules les quelques gouttes qui glissaient encore le long de ses cheveux continuaient de le faire frémir.

Boromir l'avait imité. Il se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui, les lèvres encore brillantes de salive.

_ Enlève ça...

Il s'était approché d'Aragorn et avait tendu une main vers son torse. Impassible, Aragorn sentit la chaleur de ses doigts se propager à travers le tissu de sa chemise, s'introduire doucement par la brèche que quelques lacets défaits avaient ouverte depuis sa gorge. La main glissa un instant sur sa poitrine, puis remonta sur son cou, puis sa nuque, et Boromir l'attira vers lui. Le temps d'une hésitation, et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau.

La chemise trempée d'Aragorn passa par dessus sa tête et Boromir put librement faire courir ses mains sur les muscles de son torse.

Un instant encore, il hésita : ses doits s'étaient posé sur l'Etoile du Soir, qui n'avait pas quitté le cou d'Aragorn depuis leur départ de Fondcombes. Son regard se fit interrogatif.

_ Laisse... chuchota Aragorn d'une voix un peu rauque, en refermant ses doigts sur le bijou.

Boromir n'insista pas. Ses mains impatientes avaient déjà glissé sur les hanches du Rôdeur, frustrées par la barrière qu'offrait le pantalon de cuir. Aragorn commençait d'ailleurs à s'y sentir à l'étroit : les caresses de Boromir n'avaient pas manqué de le faire réagir, maintenant que la température de l'eau n'était plus là pour l'insensibiliser.

Les doigts fébriles, il commença de détacher sa ceinture, effleurant au passage le sexe déjà en érection de son compagnon. Il sentait contre son cou son souffle irrégulier, ponctué de temps à autre par l'impression de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Tandis que d'une main, il tirait sur le cuir pour le retirer, il resserra doucement ses doigts sur le membre de Boromir et sentit celui-ci frissonner.

Boromir étouffa un grognement de plaisir. Comme un réflexe, ses mains glissèrent aussitôt sur les fesses d'Aragorn, s'énervant contre le cuir trop étroit et imprégné d'eau, qui ne voulait pas glisser. Il s'agenouilla lentement devant lui, parcourant sa silhouette de haut en bas et semant des baisers le long de sa poitrine.

Patiemment, cette fois, il s'attaqua au pantalon de cuir qu'il parvint à faire descendre le long de ses jambes.

Aragorn s'était appuyé sur le tronc frais du mallorne. Il poussa un gémissement sourd en sentant les lèvres de son partenaire se refermer sur son sexe dur : un frisson venait de remonter en flèche le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Durant une longue et interminable minute, Boromir fit courir sa langue le long de son membre et en suça doucement le bout. Puis il se redressa et, prenant le visage de son amant entre ses mains, l'embrassa longuement avant de le prendre par l'épaule.  
_ Tourne-toi, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Aragorn s'exécuta et posa ses mains à plat sur le tronc du grand arbre. Il serra les dents en sentant son compagnon s'introduire en lui, mais ne broncha pas.

D'une main, il commença à se caresser, excité de sentir dans sa nuque le souffle chaud et haletant de Boromir, et d'entendre ses halètements de plaisir vibrer tout près de son oreille. De longs frissons piétinaient à la base de son membre avant de s'enfuir le long de son dos et de sa poitrine, remontant jusqu'à son cerveau en faisant hérisser son échine et dresser les poils de ses bras. De temps à autres, les coups de son partenaire lui arrachaient des plaintes qu'il étouffait contre son bras, toujours appuyé sur l'arbre, les yeux fermés et la mâchoire contractée.

Mais le plaisir montait, et avec lui une envie irrésistible de basculer Boromir dans l'herbe. De dominer ce grand corps musclé. Il piaffait d'impatience et se retenait de jouir, alors que Boromir s'était mis à le pénétrer un peu plus vite et avec nettement moins de délicatesse.

Aragorn n'en pouvait plus. Brusquement, il se dégagea et arracha à Boromir un dernier cri de plaisir : les mains toujours agrippées au torse de son amant, celui-ci se mit à jouir.

Mais Aragorn, lui, était comme fou. Il fit tomber Boromir à genoux dans l'herbe et se pencha sur lui : prenant tout juste le temps de lubrifier son sexe avec un peu de salive, il le pénétra d'un seul coup. Les mains crispées sur les hanches de son compagnon, il se laissa enfin aller à son rythme, cherchant à en graver la moindre seconde dans ses souvenirs. Devant lui, les muscles du dos de Boromir se creusaient à chaque coup qu'il lui portait, se contractant brusquement lorsqu'il s'enfonçait un peu trop vite. Et Aragorn adorait ça.

La vague de plaisir qu'il refoulait ne tarda pas à pointer de nouveau et, cette fois, il ne la retint pas. Penché sur son compagnon, le torse appuyé contre son dos comme s'il tentait d'imprimer sa trace, il la sentit grimper lentement, se lovant d'abord comme un animal au creux de son bas-ventre avant d'envahir sa poitrine et de venir éclater sous sa nuque.

Les yeux fermés et la gorge rejetée en arrière, il se releva d'un seul coup et poussa un long gémissement.

Ètendus parmi les vêtements éparpillés, les deux hommes ne dirent plus rien. Chacun tentait de retrouver un souffle plus régulier, les yeux plantés dans les branches frémissantes du mallorne.

Puis Boromir s'assit. Il passa une main sur sa nuque, comme pour chasser un dernier frisson, et attrapa sa chemise de toile.

Aragorn l'observa en silence, avec le même immobilisme que lorsqu'il l'avait vu ôter ses vêtements. Tout était déjà terminé et il n'allait pas chercher à le retenir. Ils s'étaient offert juste un instant, comme une parenthèse, un moment d'intimité et de plaisir au beau milieu d'une course folle - quête insensée jusqu'en Mordor.

Il en avait besoin et serait éternellement reconnaissant à Boromir pour le plaisir qu'il lui avait apporté, mais la parenthèse se refermait.

Un moment plus tard, Boromir acheva d'agrafer sa tunique de velours et remit sa fourrure sur ses épaules. Il regarda un moment Aragorn qui avait remit son pantalon de cuir humide et froid et qui s'était assis, frissonnant, contre le tronc blanc et lisse du mallorne.

Sans un mot, l'homme du Gondor posa un genou à terre et se pencha vers son amant. Il glissa une main sous sa mâchoire, lui releva légèrement le menton, et l'embrassa.

Ce fut un baiser incroyablement tendre. Il n'y avait plus entre eux, désormais, cette rivalité qui dressait leurs égos l'un contre l'autre depuis le début du voyage, simplement deux hommes qui s'estimaient et s'appréciaient mutuellement.

Ce fut un remerciement. La conclusion sans fioritures d'un instant partagé.

Puis Boromir se releva et disparut entre les arbres, laissant Aragorn seul.


End file.
